


Moments To Cherish

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Car Sex, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swimming, Teenage OutlawQueen, Teenagers, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: Teen OQ’s first time in the back of a pickup truck.





	Moments To Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!
> 
> Prompt #232. Teen OQ’s first time in the backseat of a car (well, more like in the back of a pickup truck).
> 
> This is set in the same verse as yesterday’s prompt; Teen Troubles, but they don’t have to be read together, they can be read separately. 
> 
> This is the last day of the OQ prompt party week and I’ve had so much fun taking part. Thank you to everyone who has read, liked and reviewed my prompts!
> 
> xoxo

It had been four months (or eighteen weeks and 4 days to be precise) since Robin had confessed his feelings to Regina in his bedroom, and luckily for him his confession didn’t go pear shaped. It had turned out that Regina had reciprocated his feelings and she showed that by pretty much tackling him and kissing the crazy out of him.

They had been their first kiss and also their first heavy make out session. They didn’t intend for that to happen but one thing led to another and Robin had had Regina underneath him leaning into his touch as he caressed her covered thigh.

Nothing happened apart from that, in fact as soon as it really started they had parted, Regina was still with Arthur and what she just did was cheat on him (even though it didn’t feel wrong at all) but she had to stop and talk to Arthur before her and Robin started anything up.

Arthur hadn’t taken the break up easy, his last few words to her weren’t pleasant at all. He had been angry that Regina had left him and not the other way around, and also because he could’ve had the chance weeks ago to _‘bang some hot chick’_ as he put it but he had been holding out for her. Regina just rolled her eyes and scoffed, calling him a pig before they went their separate ways.

But all that was in the past and Regina was now just thinking all about the present, more specifically the present she was currently in.

Robin had picked her up in his pickup truck and told her they were going on an adventure. He’d driven them to the forest and made it almost half way in before the trees began to be too thick and crowded together to get a car past.

They’d hoped out of the car and Robin pulled out a picnic basket and told Regina to grab the pillows and blankets he had in the cargo bed.

They’d walked for about fifteen minutes until they had come across a lake and decided that’s where they would setup their little picnic.

They’d tucked in on the ham and cheese sandwiches, the salt and vinegar crisps and the after eight chocolates that Robin’s mom had packed for them only moments after they had spread the blankets out, they were both starving.

After they finished everything off and there wasn’t even a single crumb left, they sat there looking at the scenery and talked. And then once their food had digested Robin had turned to Regina and said, “Let’s go for a swim in the lake.”

Regina pulled a face in disgust and shook her head. “Ew, no! The water looks yucky and I’ll get my hair wet!”

“Come on! Don’t be a baby!” he told her teasingly.

Regina gave him a scolding look and stood her ground, once again shaking her head.

Robin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend for her silliness before he stripped down to his boxer briefs and jumped into the lake. “Come on!” he called when he resurfaced, trying to shake the water out of his hair.

Regina watched as he kept trying to summon her into the water, and after a few minutes it worked. She sighed and muttered _‘fine’_ before stripping down to her underwear and carefully lowering herself into the lake. “It’s fucking freezing,” she gasped. Robin just laughed at her before he came up to her and circled his arms around her waist.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he said.

Regina raised a dark eyebrow at him. “How? By cuddling me?”

“Nope,” he told her before backing away. “I’m going to keep you warm like this,” he added and then seconds later he was splashing a ton of water at her.

“Robin!” she yelped. “It’s cold!” She put her hands out in front of her to try and stop the water from hitting her but it was no good.

“You’ll soon warm up fast!” He laughed.

“You’re an asshole!” Regina exclaimed before she pulled herself together and started splashing him back.

“Ahh!” Robin winced when he felt the cool water hitting his face and chest.

“Don’t like it when it’s being done to you, do you?!” She smirked, her splashes overpowering Robin’s until Robin had stopped splashing her altogether. It was when Regina opened her eyes and stopped splashing when she realised that Robin was no longer standing in front of her, or anywhere for a fact. “Robin?!” she called out, glancing around, looking to see where he had gone. “Robin where are you?!” Moments before she started to panic she felt something tug at her leg so she squealed and jumped away, it was then when Robin resurfaced and burst into laughter.

“You’ll little squeal sounded funny from under the water,” he informed her with a chuckle and then re-enacted the sound of her squeal she had made.

“That was not funny!” she scolded him before she jumped onto him and put her hands on his shoulders as she put all her weight onto them to try and dunk him under the water, but it wasn’t working, she just wasn’t that strong enough.

Dammit.

As Regina pushed down again she felt Robin’s arms wrap tightly around her waist and then next thing she knew she was squealing again as she was being dropped backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut for the impact of being under water but that never happened, just before she was going to hit the water she was pulled forward, back into Robin’s embrace.

“You bastard!” She slapped his chest playfully. “That wasn’t funny.”

“Then why are you smirking?” Robin laughed.

Regina tried her best to put on her angry face but seeing and hearing Robin’s laugh was just too contagious and she ended up laughing with him.

“You are a very silly boyfriend sometimes,” she giggled before tucking some wet strands of hair behind her ears and then leaning in to kiss Robin.

She pulled back slowly and gently and smiled at him before she leaned back in, wrapping her arms around his neck to stable herself while her legs did the same around his waist.

Their simply kisses turned into heated ones, their tongues tangling with each other’s as hands wondered bodies.

Regina moaned and sighed into the kiss, her whole body was on fire. And then she felt her back collide with the edge of the lake and groggily realised that Robin had backed them up against it, but that realisation didn’t last for too long because Robin had begun to pepper kisses up and down her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking.

She felt a warm feeling in her lower abdomen, the same one she had gotten a few times before when her and Robin had fooled around a bit with their hands and mouths. They’d never gone all the way but each time they did other stuff she would have a pool of warmth inside growing inside of her and she would always feel slick between her thighs.

It was those moments all over again, and she bet that if she was back in Robin’s bedroom that the wetness down below wouldn’t be because of the lake water she was in.

Regina tipped her head back to give Robin more space to kiss. It was feeling _oh so_ good and she just wanted to be touched, but unfortunately the hope that would happen washed away when Robin stopped and pulled slightly away, putting a little distance between them.

When Regina looked back up at him it was through heavy lashes. She gave him a shy smile while he was donning a blush. She knew why his cheeks where heating up, it was because of his erection. From how close they were pushed up against each other just she could feel it poking her in her leg.

She’s felt it against her before, has even felt it with her own hand so Robin wasn’t embarrassed because she could feel it, it was because even though they were in an excluded area it was still a public place.

Regina bit her bottom lip before she climbed out of the lake, she had figured that that was enough swimming for one night, and Robin agreed because he was hot on her trail.

They both had their backs to one another as they quickly stripped out of their wet underwear and threw their clothes back on. Yes, that had experimented quite a bit with a few sexual activities other than sex but they had only seen the other half naked not fully, so they both were just giving the other some privacy while they changed.

Once their clothes had been put back on their bodies Regina grabbed the picnic basket (that they threw their wet underwear in) and Robin grabbed the blankets and pillows.

They walked the short distance back to Robin’s truck in a comfortable silence as they were both taking in the forest and the sunset that was almost about to disappear pecking through it. They both had seemed to have lost track of time while they were enjoying the picnic and their fun in the lake.

When they reached the truck the sunset had gone and the stars were beginning to come out. Regina went to the passenger side and put the picnic basket in the truck while Robin threw the blankets in the back.

“Gina,” Robin called for her. “Let’s do some sky gazing,” he said.

Regina came around to the back just as Robin finished laying down the blankets and pillows so they had something comfortable to lay down on.

They both hopped in and cuddled up to each other as they looked up at the sky.

“How many stars do you think are up there?” Robin whispered quietly, the peaceful setting made Robin turn down the volume button on him.

“Millions,” she responded with the same whispering tone.

“One for each soulmate,” Robin told her.

Regina glanced up a bit to him. “Do we have one then?”

“Of course,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “That’s our’s.” He pointed up to this one big bright star in the sky, it was so shiny and sparkly.

“It’s beautiful,” Regina gently said when she saw which one Robin was pointing to.

“I know you are.” Regina looked back up to him with a rosy blush tainting her cheeks, she bit down on her lip before she leaned in more to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, a kiss which soon only took mere minutes to become very heated as they both picked up where they had left off at the lake.

Robin had rolled her over and he settled nicely between her parted thighs that she brought up to wrap around him. Her hands slid underneath his white t-shirt and she let her fingers wonder his glorious defined chest.

They both moaned and whimpered, their kisses grew in passion and fire and they were trailing them all over each other, going back and forth between lips, jaws and necks, they both couldn’t get enough.

Robin’s hips ground into Regina’s and she shivered, the throbbing feeling back again as dirty thoughts roamed her mind. It used to be free of those sorts of things until she had kissed Robin for the first time in his bedroom, and since that day her thoughts just grew and grew, becoming more inappropriate the more they experienced and fell in love together (if that was possible, they already loved each other a hell of a lot).

One of Regina’s hands grabbed Robin’s and she placed it under her t-shirt and muttered _‘off’_ to him. It didn’t take long for her to be completely naked from the waist up or to have Robin’s hand touching and gripping her tits, playing with her nipples just the way they both learned together just how she liked.

“You’re so beautiful, Regina,” Robin told her, a shaky breath escaping his mouth. Regina felt his hard length pressing through his jeans up against her own and she had come to know that his shaky breath happened when he was extremely aroused, just before he came.

The rest off their clothes come off and Robin’s hand traveled down south to brush against her clit. His digits circled and flicked at her sensitive bundle before he dipped the two fingers down into her opening and gently thrusted them in and out, curling them upwards just how she liked.

Regina had already previously been worked up from the little moment in the lake so it didn’t take long for her to cum around Robin’s fingers when the pad of his hand rubbed down on her clit.

She was a pile of mush and goo, feeling super relaxed as Robin slide his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, but she wanted to keep going, she wanted to go all the way, she was ready, her body was ready, she knew it, she felt ready.

“I want you Robin,” she told him when her hand disappeared down. She grabbed hold of his hard cock and stroked it from the base to the head, circling his tip every few times.

“Ar-are you - _mhmm_ \- sure?” he asked, even though Regina’s hand motions were so good around him and he just felt like coming right then, he wanted to make sure that she really did want it, that she was absolutely sure.

Regina nodded her head and gazed into his deep dark sapphire eyes that were covered with love and lust. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Regina moved her hand away from Robin’s cock when she felt his hand sneak down to grab hold of himself while his other arm rested against Regina’s head as he continued to hold his weight.

He positioned himself at her entrance and took in a steady breath to calm down, reminding himself that he needed to relax and not lose control.

“You tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” He spoke to her gently, pressing a couple of little kisses to he plumps and swollen lips. She nodded her head and then closed her eyes when she felt the tip of him enter. It didn’t hurt but it was a tiny bit uncomfortable in a weird but good way. It was a new feeling for her but she liked it.

He slowly kept entering her until he reached the hilt. Regina opened up her eyes when he stopped moving and saw how his jaw was clenched tightly and that his eyes were squeezed shut.

“You okay?” he choked out.

Regina learned up and gave him a kiss as her legs came up higher around his waist. “Yeah. You can move.”

“Okay... _Fuck_ ,” he groaned as he slowly pulled out until it was just the tip of him inside before sliding back in again.

“God, it feels really good,” Regina told him, arching her back so their chests were flushed together. “ _Hmm_... really good,” she gasped, her hands gripping onto his bed, embedding her nails (but not too much that it would hurt him).

“You’re the one beautiful, the one and only for me,” he whispered with a grunt into the crook of her neck where he was placing kisses.

Regina’s heart swelled, and even though Robin was buried deep in her she knew it wasn’t just the amazing pleasure talking. “And you’re mine, forever and always,” she whispered back.

It went on like that, a nice and gentle pace as they murmured sweet nothings to each other, that was until Regina told Robin that she wanted more, that she wanted him to go faster. He obeyed eagerly and picked up his pace, it had them both whimpering and moaning, grabbing and gripping and kissing each other. The pleasure was overpowering, it was too good to resist so they both continued to go for it, to feel that toe-curling pleasure.

Seconds later when Regina let out a shaky mewl at a particular thrust, the sound sent Robin over the edge. He had buried his face into her neck and came with the words _‘I love you’_ tumbling out of his mouth in a groan, not being able to last even though he did try to hold it off for Regina to cum too, but unfortunately he couldn’t stop himself from bursting.

Regina giggled tiredly, and when Robin lifted his head up to look down at her she rubbed her nose against his. “I love you too.” 

 


End file.
